Dawn and Dusk
by Kaname-X-Zero-lover
Summary: I do not own my little pony hasbro owns it I think However the characters are mine. No intention of copyright . The fanfic is about Celestia and two magical foals and how they live . If I get 2 reviews next chapter will go up . This is my first ever fanfic by the way.


As Queen Celestia sent the last inch of magic into up into the air there was a large flash of light and a large bang . As soon as the noise died down she heard a small nay come from the basket laid before her, she gently peered into the basket only to see a white bodied filly with a curly, sunset orange mane looking up at her with big amber eyes. " Hello little foal!" Coed the Queen " What are you doing here? Hmm? " she asked to the infant. There was a rustle next to the filly that surprised the queen. There was soon a little black foal next to the white one but this one had a curly mane of light blue. The queen looked surprised at seeing the second foal appear from underneath the warm wool blanket that kept the harsh winter weather away from there delicate bodies and manes. "Why aren't you both adorable ," said the queen nuzzling each of the delicate faces , getting a small nay from each of the ponies. " I think you will be named Breaking Dawn ," stated Queen Celestia while pointing to the white foal. " ... And you will be named Shadow Dusk ," she reported to the black filly . She then picked up the basket and took it over to her bed and made a make shift cot, with her pillows and sheets ,and placed the two foals in there and covered them with a blanket . "Good night Breaking Dawn , goodnight Shadow Dusk " the queen said quietly before she turned off the light and left the two fillies to fall asleep in darkness

- 6 months later -

" The dresses need to be perfect, the right colors, the right patterns and they need to have the best fabric. THAT WILL SIMPLY NOT DO !" shouted Rareity at her assistants . " How , may I ask you? Will the princesses ever where that? " Rareity pointed at the dress one of her assistant's had made. " I think they would love it isn't that right Dusk , Dawn?" Said the queen sneaking up behind Rareity " yes Mama ," said the two 6 month old fillies , that were resting on Queen Calestea's back . " Uh , your highness . " she bowed " I didn't see you there , I was um just making the princesses dresses!" She admitted , shocked that she had not heard or seen the queen come into the designing room that she was assigned. "I can always choose somepony else to make their coronation dresses Rareity. Would that be better seeing how you seemed stressed about it , and I hate people being hurt because of stress, like your poor assistants for example. I think you should give them they day off and maybe tomorrow off as well . Don't you think? " the queen questioned . " Umm yes of course your majesty," said Rareity as she clapped her hooves together to get all of her assistants attention. " All of you have today and tomorrow off !" She practically screamed at her assistants . She was worried , she had not used a sewing machine in years which was straight after Rareity's company became big in Ponyville , which she then moved to Canterlot ." I would like Dusk's dress to be a light blue , to match her mane an for Dawn's to be a sunset orange to match her mane . Thank you Rarity,"

The Princesses were playing in the garden being heavily watched by the guards. " Dusk ! Stop it ! Please !" Shouted Dawn as her sister ran away from her to the other end of the garden waiting for a jousting match " Come on Dawn just one match while we wait for mummy. Ok?" " Fine , but go easy on me !" The girls went to the opposite end of the garden and bolted back to the center crashing head on . The girls, dazed and slightly confused, giggled . " THAT WAS AWESOME!" Shouted Dusk as she giggled. " Good mother of ponies , WHAT HAPPENED ? " asked Queen Celestia as she galloped towards her daughters " What in the name of Aquestria were you doing?!" Pleaded the Queen to the foals. " We were jousting with each other mummy." Dusk said " and we head butted each other ," said Dawn " Where did you learn that ?!" " from the guards ," the queen slowly tilted her head to look at the guards but all that stood in there place was their armor and air.


End file.
